Son OF Akatosh
by Alien vs Predator97
Summary: Percy's longtime bestfriend Conner comes back from his traveling but finds out that he is the Dragonborn what new adventures will await them now.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAMIER I DO NOT OWN SKYRIM OR PERCY JACKSON BUT MY OC CONNER HOPE YOU LIKE THIS.**

Lets Begin.

The sound of hooves clattered against the pavement as Grover ran for his life. He was hauling goat tail, holding his human shoes in his hands the way he does when he need to move fast. He clopped past the little tourist shops and surfboard rental places. The wind bent the palm trees almost to the ground.

Grover was terrified of something behind him. He must've just came from the beach. Wet sand was caked in his fur. He'd escaped from somewhere. He was trying to get away something.

A bone-rattling growl cut through the storm. Behind Grover, at the far end of the block, a shadowy figure loomed. It swatted aside a street lamp, which burst in a shower of sparks.

Grover stumbled, whimpering in fear. He muttered to himself, "Have to get away, Have to warn them!" The ground shook as the figure got closer. Grover dashed around a street corner and faltered. He ran into a dead-end courtyard full of shops. No time to back up. The nearest door had been blown open by the storm. The sign above the darkened display window read RACHEL'S BRIDAL BOUTIQUE.

Grover dashed inside. He dove behind a rack of wedding dresses.

The monster's shadow passed in front of the shop. The smell was horrific, a sickening combination of wet sheep wool and rotten meat and that weird sour body odor only monsters have, like a skunk that's been living off Mexican food.

Grover trembled behind the wedding dresses. The monster's shadow passed on. Silence except for the rain. Grover took a deep breath. Maybe the thing was gone.

Then lightning flashed. The entire front of the store exploded, and a monstrous voice bellowed: "MIIIIIINE!"

* * *

Percy Jackson sat bolted upright, shivering in his bed. That was one bad dream. But, there was no storm, No monster. Morning sunlight filtered through his bedroom bed.

For an instant, Percy could have sworn he saw a shadow flicker across the glass-a humanlike shape, But then there was a knock on the door.

"Percy, you're going to be late" his mom called. Then the shadow at the window seemed to vanish.

"Come on, dear," his mother called again. "Last day of school. You should be excited! You've almost made it."

"Coming" Percy managed getting dressed, Then there was a knock a his window while his eyes widened and he looks to see his bestfriend that he haven't seen in 2years. "Conner"

"Hope this is not a bad time bro" Conner said coming through the window with a grin. "Still the same puny Jackson"

"Dude where the hell have you been" Percy said getting over his shock. "And man did you hit a growth spurt" he said looking at the guy who was barley taller than him two years ago.

"Well I tell you later bout that" Conner said pulling him into a bro hug. "Come lets go my mom will be happy to see you" Percy said going to the door with Conner behind him, he mulled over his strange dream.

Have to get away. Have to warn them! What had Grover meant? And that laughing... Percy could have sworn that he heard someone laughing, a sound so scary that it still gave him chills. And a pair of flowing red eyes... that was also pretty terrifying.

Percy made a three-fingered claw over his heart and pushed outward-an ancient gesture Grover had once taught him for warding off evil and I didn't go unnoticed.

"You alright buddy?" Conner say with a concerned look on his face. "Cause you should at least be happy about the last day of school dude."

"Yeah I'm good" Percy lied. "Just tired that's all."

"Alright then" Conner says knowing he was lying.

Percy sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. He should be happy. Not only was it the last day of school, but for the first time in his life, he'd almost made it an entire year without getting expelled. No weird accidents. No fights in the classroom. No teacher turning into monsters and trying to kill him with poisoned cafeteria food or exploding homework. Tomorrow, he'd be on his way to his favorite place in the world- Camp Half-Blood.

Only one more day to go. Surely even he couldn't mess that up.

As his mom was making waffles and eggs, she turns to see a familiar face behind her son. "Conner oh my god where have you been and you've grown" she said wrapping him in a warm hug, then she notice that he really has grown cause now he was standing at a six-foot-nine and had some muscle. "I been traveling around" the Teenager answered. "Really and when were you gonna tell me?" Percy said curios what his bestfriend was doing for the past two years. Conner got to tell them about his adventures around the world but leaving out the part where he has a soul of a dragon and can use the power of The Voice.

"So anything else happened while I was gone and how's Grover been?" Conner asked and saw Percy tense up a little bit.

"Well nothing really happen just the same thing but a different day" Percy said. He ate at the kitchen table while Sally washed the dishes. She was dressed in her work uniform- a starry blue skirt and a red-and-white blouse she wore to sell candy at Sweet on America. Her long brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail.

Once Percy ate the waffles he and his bestfriend left out the door. "Percy I need to talk to you after school okay." his mother called. As Percy and Conner stepped outside, he glanced at the brownstone building across the street, Just for a second, Percy saw a dark shape in the morning sunlight-a human silhouette against the brick wall, a shadow that belonged to no one, while Conner saw it to.

Then it rippled and vanished.

* * *

When the duo of Percy and Conner walked in front of the school building. Percy told him that he would see him after school, when entered the building Conner decides to follow him

"FEIM ZII GRON!" Conner use the Thu'um and he disappears following Percy.

From that point, both Conner and the shadowy figure observed Percy for a bit more while he went to his next class, which was a history class Conner fell asleep for a moment while still invisible in the back of the class where no one was except that shadow he was watching to.

It seemed that Percy got bored while doing the assignment and took out his notebook and stared at the photo inside. When Annabeth went to D.C., she took a picture and emailed them to Percy. The first picture was of the Lincoln Memorial, but that didn't really catch his eye, what did was his girlfriend wearing jeans and a denim jacket over her orange Camp Half-Blood T-shirt. Her blond hair was pulled back in a bandanna. She was standing in front of the Lincoln Memorial with her arms crossed, looking extremely pleased with herself, like she'd personally designed the place.

Percy silently chuckled at the picture. He was glad to have her because looking at her that reminded him that adventure they had was real and not from his imagination. He kind of wished she was here with him because she could figure out the dream he had. He wouldn't admit it, but Annabeth was smarter than he was. Now his bestfriend came back from traveling but he had an odd feeling that he wasn't telling everything, but he would save those question for after school.

Percy was about to close his notebook when Matt Sloan, the local bully, reached over and ripped the photo out of the rings. "Hey!" he protested.

Sloan checked out the picture and his eyes got wide before he laughed at Annabeth's picture. "Heh, no way this girl is your girl."

"Give it back!" His ears felt hot.

Sloan handed the photos to his ugly buddies, who snickered and started ripping it up to make spit wads. They were new kids who must've been visiting, because they were all wearing those stupid HI! MY NAME IS: tags from the admission office. They must've had a weird sense of humor, too, because they'd all filled in strange names like: MARROW SUCKER, SKULL EATER, and JOE BOB. No human beings had names like that.

"These guys are moving here next year," Sloan bragged, like that was suppose to scare Percy. "I bet they can pay the tuition, too, unlike your retard friend."

"He's not retarded." Percy defended his tall friend.

"You're such a loser, Jackson. Good thing I'm gonna put you out of your misery next period." Sloan said while Percy shook with rage as he watched the Idiots destroy his pictures.

Conner and that strange shadow figure sighed. Percy would always be the same.

As the bell rung the shadowy figure made a split second decision and called out his name, "Percy!" He seemed to hear it but shrugged it off as he and his tall friend walked away. However Conner heard it and was wondering was something watching his bestfriend.

The shadowy figure rushed out if the room see Percy and his tall friend, that he heard Percy call him Tyson at one point, get carried off into the gym by a bunch of rowdy kids. "I have to make sure nothing bad happens."

XXX

At first, things seemed fine in the beginning. Their coach, a very old guy by the name of coach Nunley, didn't seem that interested in the students he just let them all do what they want for the dodgeball game and went back to reading his sports illustrated magazine.

Then the game began. It was Matt Sloan and his gang with the newbies against Percy, Tyson and pretty much everyone who Matt and his gang picked on. It was pretty much one sided. When one of the huge new kids threw a ball at the sound Percy shouted, "Hey! You could kill somebody!"

The visitor named Joe Bob grinned at Percy evilly, Somehow, he looked a lot bigger now.. even taller than Tyson. His biceps bulged beneath his T-shirt. "I hope so, Perseus Jackson! I hope so!"

"Oh that's not good." the Dovhakin deadpanned.

All around Matt Sloan, the visitors were growing in size. They were no longer kids. They were eight-foot -tall giants with pointy teeth, and hairy arms tattooed with snakes and hula women and Valentine hearts.

Matt Sloan dropped his ball. "Whoa! You're not from Detroit! Who..."

The other kid on his team started screaming and backing towards the exit, but the giant named Marrow Sucker threw a ball with deadly accuracy. It streaked past Raj Mandali just as he was bout to leave and hit the door, slamming it shut like magic. Raj and some of the other kids banged on it desperately but it wouldn't budge.

"Let them go!" Percy yelled at the giants.

The one called Joe Bob growled at him. He had a tattoo on his biceps that said: JB luvs Babycakes. "And lose our tasty morsels? No, Son of the Sea God. We Laistrygonians aren't just playing for your death. We want lunch!"

He waved his hand and a new batch of dodgeballs appeared on the center line-but these balls weren't made of red rubber. They were bronze, the size of cannon balls, perforated like whiffle balls with fire bubbling out the holes. They must've been searing hot, but the giants picked them up with their bare hands.

"Shit I have to get to Percy!" Conner said to himself.

The giant named Skull Eater threw his ball. Percy dove aside the fiery bronze comet sailed past his shoulder. "Corey!" He screamed to his nerd like teammate.

Tyson pulled him out from behind the exercise mat just as the ball exploded against it, blasting the mat to smoking shreds.

"Run!" Percy told his teammates. "The other exit!"

They ran for the locker room, but with another wave of Joe Bob's hand, that door also slammed shut. "No one leaves unless you're out!" Joe Bob roared. "And you're not out until we eat you!" He launched his own fireball. Percy's teammates scattered as it blasted a crater in the gym floor.

When Percy reached for Riptide, which he usually kept in his pocket, but since they were in the gym and he was wearing gym clothes... well he didn't have pockets and that was a bit of a problem. He was completely defenseless!

Another fireball came right for him, but he heard someone shout: "IIZ SLEN NUS!" one of the giants got turned into a ice statue and fell apart into chunks of ice and limbs, then it disintegrated. "I leave you for one moment and this is what happens." Conner said with a smirk.

"Conner!" Percy was still in full shock to see his bestfriend turn one of the giants into ice. "What happen sense you been traveling?"

Just across the center line, two hungry giants were glaring down at him.

"Flesh!" they bellowed. "Hero flesh for lunch!" They both took aim.

"Percy needs help!" Tyson yelled, and he jumped in front of Percy and Conner just a they threw their balls.

"Tyson!" Percy screamed, but it was too late.

Both balls slammed into him... but no... he'd caught them. Somehow Tyson, who was so clumsy he knocked over lab equipment and broke playgrounds on a regular basis, had caught two fiery metal balls speeding towards him at a zillion miles an hour. He sent them hurtling back towards their surprised owners, who screamed, "BAAAAAD!" as the bronze spheres exploded their chests.

The giants disintegrated in twin columns of flames-sure sign they were monsters, all right.

Monsters don't die. they just dissipate into smoke and dust, which saves them a lot of trouble cleaning up after the fight.

"My brothers!" Joe Bob the Cannibal wailed. He flexed his muscles and his Babycakes tattoo rippled. "You will pay for their destruction!"

"Tyson!" Percy said. "Look out!"

Another comet hurtled towards them. Tyson just had time to swat it aside. It flew straight over Coach Nunley's head and landed in the bleachers with a huge KA-BOOM!

Kids were running around screaming, trying to avoid the sizzling craters in the floor. Others were banging on the door calling for help. Sloan himself stood petrified in the middle of the court, watching in disbelief as balls of death flew around him.

Surely the whole school could hear the noise. The head-master, the police, somebody would come to help them.

"Victory will be ours!" roared Joe Bob the Cannibal. "We will feast on your bones!" He and his friends all hefted those giant flaming balls and aimed for Percy, Tyson, and Conner.

When Tyson punched the one called Skull Eater, the giant went down pretty easily, however, another one of those balls came right at the tall kid.

The ball caught Tyson square in the chest. He slid the length of the court and slammed into the back into the back wall, which cracked and partially crumbled on top of him, making a hole right into Church Street. They couldn't see how Tyson could still be alive, but he only looked dazed. The bronze ball was smoking at his feet. Tyson tried to pick it up, but he fell back, stunned, into a pile of cinder blocks.

"Well!" Joe Bob gloated. "I'm the last one standing! I'll have enough meat to bring meat Babycakes a doggie bag!"

"She might have to wait dude!" Conner voice ranged through out the gym.

That's when the monster realized who the young man was then he gulped. "Oh shit it's the Son of Akatosh!"

"Guilty as charged" Conner grinned the conjured up two swords getting into his battle stance. "WULD NAH KEST!" the young Dovhakin dashed with impressive speed and thrusts his magic swords into his chest making him disintegrate into gold smoke. The shadowy figure that Conner has been watching finally reveals itself to be no other than Annabeth.

"Annabeth... how long have you" Percy stammered.

"Pretty much all morning." She stated. "I've been trying to find a good time talk to you, but you were never alone and I didn't expect to run into a Dragonborn."

"Yeah and when the hell you were gonna tell me!" Percy snapped at his befriend.

"Hey I was gonna tell you after you got of school!" Conner protested. "And you can thank me for saving your life."

Percy smiled at Conner thankfully before the word's Annabeth said caught up to him and his face grew red, "The shadow I saw this morning-that was- Oh my gods, you were looking in my bed-room window?"

"There's no time to explain!" Annabeth snapped, though she looked a little red-faced herself. "And It's nothing I haven't seen before and I just didn't want to-"

"There!" a woman screamed. The doors burst open and the adults came pouring in.

"Meet us outside," Annabeth told Percy. "And him," She pointed to Tyson, who was still sitting dazed against the wall. The daughter of Athena gave him a look of distaste that Percy didn't quite understand. However, he didn't have to worry about Conner who looked at Tyson with interest. "You'd better bring him the more the merrier." Conner said an arm around Tyson's shoulder who smiled.

"What?" Percy asked a bit confused.

"No time!" she said. Hurry! and you should come with us too" She then put a hand on Conner's shoulder, then she disappeared while Conner faded away.


	2. Bull Roar

Lets Begin.

As Annabeth and Conner waited for Percy and Tyson in an ally down Church Street, Annabeth wanted to asks him a lot of questions.

"So how long have you and Percy been friends?" Annabeth asked. "And how many shouts do you know?"

"Lets see me and Percy been friend for as long as I remember and 16 Thu'um's or shouts." Conner answered. "Now it's my turn how long have you've been dating Percy?"

"Uh... how can you-" she stammered.

"I can see it." Conner smirked. "And plus I seen a picture on is nightstand and by the way there's Percy." They both pulled Tyson and Percy off the sidewalk just as a firetruck screamed past, heading for Meriwether Prep.

"You my friend have caused a lot trouble." the Son of Akatosh said grinning while Percy gave him a sour look and pulling his girlfriend into a hug.

"Where'd you find him?" Annabeth kissed his cheek and demanded, pointing at Tyson.

He's my friend," the demi-god told her.

"Is he homeless?"

"What does that have to do with anything? He can hear you, you know. Why don't you ask him?"

She looked surprised. "He can talk?"

"I talk," Tyson admitted. "You're pretty."

"Gross!" Annabeth stepped away from him. "You can obviously see I have a boyfriend!"

"Alright Percy." Conner grinned while raising his hand for a high-five but it never came. "Oh come on don't leave me hanging."

Percy couldn't believe she was being so rude. He examined Tyson's hands, which he was sure must've been badly scorched by the flaming dodgeballs, but they looked fine-grimy and scarred, with dirty fingernails the size of potato chips-but they always looked like that. "Tyson," He said in disbelief. "Your hands aren't even burned."

"Of course not," Annabeth muttered. "I'm surprised the Laistrygonians had the guts to attack you with him around," Tyson who seemed fascinated by Annabeth's blond hair. He tried to touch it, but she smacked his hand away.

"Laistry-what?" Percy asked.

"Laistrygonians. The monsters in the gym. They're a race of giant Cannibals who live in the far north. Odysseus ran into them once, but I've never seen them as far south as New York before." she explained.

"Laistry-I can't even say that. What would you call them in English?" asked Percy.

She thought about what to call them for a moment. "Canadians," she decided. "Now come on, we have to get out of here."

"The police will be after me." Percy replied, "Oh you too huh?" Conner commented.

"The cops are after you too.?" Percy said with wide eyes.

"Yup ever since I battled the World-Eater and destroyed half of New Mexico." Conner said till he realized what he just said out his mouth, "Oh crap I shouldn't have said that." he muttered while mentally kicking his self.

"THAT WAS YOU!" Percy yelled, "Dude you were fighting a dragon."

"That's the least of our problems and you are so telling us about that later," Annabeth said, "Have you been having dreams?"

"The dreams... about Grover." Percy stuttered.

Her face paled. "Grover? No, what about Grover?"

"In the dream I was seeing Grover being chased in Florida by a giant... thing." Percy said, "Wait. What were you dreaming about?" He suddenly asked the blond girl.

Her eyes looked stormy, like her mind was racing a million miles an hour. "Camp," she said at last. "Big trouble at camp."

"My mom was saying the same thing! But what kind of trouble?"

"I don't know exactly. Something's wrong. We have to get there right away. Monsters have been chasing me all the way from Virginia, trying to stop us. Have you had a lot of attacks?"

Percy shook his head. "None all year... until today."

"None? But how..." Her eyes drifted to Tyson. "Oh."

"What do you mean, 'oh'?" Percy asked, a bit annoyed at her answer.

Tyson raised his hand like he was still in class. " The Canadians in the gym called Percy something... Son of the Sea God?"

At this, both demi-gods and the dragonborn exchanged looks.

"Big guy," Percy said, "You ever hear those old stories about the Greek gods? Like Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Athena-"

"Yes," Tyson said.

"Well... those gods are still alive. They kind of follow Western Civilization around, living in the strongest countries, so like now they're in the U.S. And sometimes they have kids with mortals. Kids called half-bloods."

"Yes," Tyson, like he was still waiting for his friend to get to the point.

"Uh, well, Annabeth, and I are half-bloods, "Percy said. "We're like... heroes-in-training. And whenever monsters pick up our scent, they attack us. That's what those giants were in the gym. Monsters."

"Yes and what about him." Tyson gestured towards Conner, "Cause he smells more like a dragon."

"Yeah that's because I'm a different half-blood." Conner said rubbing the back of his head.

"So... you believe me?" Percy said, a little put off that his tall friend was taking this all calmly and understood everything.

Tyson nodded. "But you are... Son of the Sea God?"

"Yeah," Percy admitted. "My dad is Poseidon."

Tyson frowned. Now he looked confused. "But then..."

A siren wailed. A police car raced past the alley.

"We don't have time for this," Annabeth said. "We'll talk in the taxi."

"A taxi all the way to camp?" Percy said. "You know how much money-"

"Trust me."

Percy hesitated. "What about Tyson?" He imagined escorting his giant friend into Camp Half-Blood. If he freaked out on a regular playground with regular bullies, how would he act at a training camp for demigods? On the other hand, the cops would be looking for us. "We can't just leave him," Percy decides. "He'll be in trouble, too."

"Well you guy can take a taxi if you want to but I'm going find my own way there." Conner says as he was about to chant a Shout, but was interrupted by Annabeth. "Wait how are you gonna get there if don't know the way?" Conner smirked, "I might not know the way but I know someone who does." Everyone gives him confused looks on who was he talking about.

"OD AH VIING!" Conner Shouted. But before they can ask, they heard a distant roar from the sky, then they seen a ruby red dragon swooping down landing in front of them.

"Dovahkiin _I am here!_ " Odahviing spoke in English making them jump.

"Odahviing dreh hi mindok kolos jaald hef sos los!" Conner asked in the dragon language.

" _Geh Dovahkiin piraan nau dii zek ahrk Zu'u fen kuz hi til_." the Ruby Red Dragon answered his friend.

"He said he knows where it is." the young Dovah. "I'll meet you guys there."

They all nodded as he got on the dragons back and flew off, while Percy felt a tab bit jealous of his bestfriend riding on a dragon. "Lucky son bit-"

"Here." Annabeth stopped them on the corner of Thomas and Trimble. She fished around in her backpack. "I hope I have one left."

"Have what?" Percy asked.

Percy took time to look at his girlfriend. She looked even worse than he realized at first. Her chin was cut, Twigs and grass were tangled in her ponytail, as if she'd slept several nights in the open. The slashes on the hem of her jeans looked suspiciously like claw marks.

"What are you looking for?" Percy repeated his first question. All around them, sirens wailed. Percy figured it wouldn't be long before more cop cruised by, looking for juvenile delinquent gym-bombers. No doubt Matt Sloan had given them a statement by now. He'd probably twisted the story the story around so around so that Tyson and Percy were the bloodthirsty cannibals.

"Found one. Thank the gods." Annabeth pulled out a gold coin that they recognized as a drachma, the currency of Mount Olympus. It had Zeus's likeness stamped on one side and the Empire State Building on the other.

"Annabeth," Percy said, "New York taxi drivers won't take that."

She shouted in Ancient Greek. Where the coin had fallen, the asphalt darkened. It melted into a rectangular pool about the size of a parking space-bubbling red liquid like blood. The a car erupted from the ooze. It was a taxi, but unlike every other taxi in New York, it wasn't yellow. It was smoky gray. It looked like it was woven out of smoke, like you could walk right through it. There were words printed on the door-some thing like GYAR SSIRES-but with their dyslexia made it hard for them to decipher what it said.

The passenger window rolled down, and a old woman stuck her head out. She had a mop of grizzled hair covering her eyes, and she spoke in a weird mumbling way, like she'd just had a shot of Novocain. "Passage? Passage?"

"Three to Camp Half-Blood." Annabeth said. She opened the cabs back door and waved at them to get in, like this was all completely normal.

"Ach!" the old woman screeched. "We don't take his kind!" She pointed a bony finger at Tyson.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Oh brother. Here I'll give 4 more drachma on arrival."

"Done!" the woman screamed. Reluctantly, Percy got in followed by Tyson, and then Annabeth as the last one to get it.

The interior was also smoky gray, but it felt solid enough. The seat was cracked and lumpy no different than most taxis. There was so Plexiglas screen separating us from the old driving... Wait a minute. There wasn't just one old lady. There were three, all crammed in the front seat, each with stringy hair covering her eyes, bony hands, and a charcoal-colored sackcloth dress.

The one driving said, "Long Island! Out-of-metro fare bonus! Ha!"

(TIME SKIP)

In the sky was Conner riding a red dragon, " _Ful druv los nii tol faal Dovahkiin praag wah bo wah daar Jaald Hef Sos?_ " Odahviing asked.

"Dahik faal Jaald los ko rut." Conner answered. "Ahrk nii los dii krotz wah dein daar gol tahriik."

"Eh hi rinik vomedaas nol hin half-brothers us hi." Odahviing chuckled slightly.

"Yeah tolro rinis truk dii bormah Bormah fun zey mindin Zu'u viik Mirrak." Conner replied.

"Ahrk hi tul haven't fun mok do tiid fod hi kolos mungrohiik." the Red Dragon said.

"Zu'u tul los mungrohiik hi grud klov siigonis!" Conner said annoyed.

"Ful hi tul lost nid imaar avok nii?" Odahviing asked.

"Zu'u unt wah ofaal imaar do nii nuz niidro tul buruk wah." the Dragonborn says, "Vosro nunon asnir vok ahrk ofaal wah Jaald Hef Sos."

"Geh Dovahkiin mu fen kos til das." Odahviing replied.

XXX

They were off the highway now, zipping through the countryside of northern Long Island. they could see Half-Blood Hill ahead of them, with it's giant pine tree at the crest-Thalia's tree, which contained the life force of a fallen hero.

"Percy!" Annabeth screamed forcefully, "Give them the eye now!"

"Alright." Percy replied, seeing as he wasn't going to get a better answer then that. He tossed the eye at the old hags, which landed in Wasp's lap.

The old lady snatched it up, pushed it into her eye socket her socket like somebody like somebody, putting in a contact lens, and blinked. "Whoa!"

She slammed on the brakes. The taxi spun four or five times in a cloud of smoke and squealed to a halt in the middle of the farm road at the base of Half-Blood Hill.

Tyson let loose a huge belch. "Better now."

"Glad you better big guy." Percy said with dizzy eyes.

"Alight, the Son of the Sea God told the Gray Sisters, "Now tell me what those numbers mean."

"Not time!" Annabeth opened her door. "We have to get out now."

Percy looked at his Girlfriend with a confused look on his face before he looked outside and gasped.

XXX

As the young Dragonborn and Odahviing was reaching their destination, they a battle raging on, Conner summoned his dragon armor and two daedric swords. "Odahviing daar gelt sivaas suleyk do zul." the Dragonborn shouted.

"Daar los fos Zu'u lahney fah goraan dovah grah fund nunon agniir dii lokaal fah kriin." the Ruby Red Dragon spoke in excitement.

"Hi los naariv dovah hi mindok tol." the Dragonborn teased and the dragon growled on annoyance.

XXX

They saw the ten or so campers on the hill, decked out in full Greek armor trying to fend off the beasts and it was not working so well. One of the heroes shouted, "Border patrol, to me" A girl's voice-gruff and familiar.

"It's Clarisse," Annabeth said. "Come on, we have to help her."

Normally, rushing to Clarisse's aid would not have been high on much of anyone's "to do list". She was one of the biggest bullies at camp. She was also a daughter of Ares and since Percy beat her dad last time they met, Percy was a little skeptical that they would want their help.

Clarisse's fellow warriors were scattering, running in panic as the bulls charged. The grass was burning in huge swathes around the pine tree. One screamed and waved his arms as he ran in circles, the horse-hair plume on his helmet blazing like a fiery Mohawk. Clarisse's own armor was charred. She was fighting with a broken spear shaft, the other end embedded uselessly in the metal joint of one bull's shoulder. Then everyone heard a loud distant roar from the sky.

"OH MY GODS IT'S A DRAGON." One yelled in terror as everyone shook in fear expect for Percy and Annabeth as they recognized the ruby red dragon.

"IIZ SLEN NUS!" the Dragonborn shouted freezing it in place, then he jumped off Odahviig's back. "'FEIM ZII!" he shouted again, fading mentally thanking his uncle Tolos for his blessing.

When drop to the ground he reappeared, then charging at the frozen bull slicing one it's limbs severing it, and he followed up with slash decapitating it head. Everyone was in awe while Clarisse face grew a light red. "Are you gonna just sit there gawking or are you gonna get up and fight!" the Dovah said with a booming voice breaking everyone out their stupor . As Clarisse now recovered and was about to ask him a question but another bull charged from behind them. Thinking fast he pushed her out the was and chanted another shout. "TIID!" he shouted one word this time because he didn't want to use it's full voice, as time slowed down for a brief moment he backflips over it while conjuring a daedric bow shooting back arrow in his back, and another to it's left back leg making it stumble.

"Thanks." Clarisse hiding her blush.

XXX

"Hold the line!" Clarisse shouted as one of the bulls shot out a searing jet of flames at her and the Dragonborn. Luckily the two got out of the way, but still that was close.

The bull that had been chasing Annabeth before she was invisible got bored of looking for her and charged at Clarisse from behind.

"Behind you!" Percy yelled. "Look out!"

It would have been better if he had not said anything at all and let Conner help her because, all that did was startle her. Clarisse went flying backward and landed in a smoldering patch of grass. The bull charged past her, but not before blasting the other heroes with it's fiery breath. Their shields melted right off their arms. They dropped their weapons and ran as Bull number two closed in on Clarisse for the kill because as it charged at her, it also blew out some fire.

The Dragonborn got in front of her crossed his armored arms over his face and blocked the stream of fire, making the stream be sent off in two different directions. "Okay that's it I'll tear this thing apart with my bare hands! MUL QAH!" Conner shouted taking half the form of the dragon aspect, then leapt on the bulls back grabbing ahold of it's two horns with grunt tearing them both off. Everyone including Percy's and Annabeth's eyes widen at what just happened.

Bull number two starts thrashing trying to get him off, but proved useless as the Dragonborn conjured a enchanted chain wrapping around it's neck. "Don't just sit there you idiots help me takedown this bull!" Conner yelled as everyone took action. But unfortunately the bull back legs kicked up and Conner went flying making him smack into Thalia's tree.

"Conner!" Percy shouted out.

Percy sent a glare at the bull that was a few feet from him, then lunged the beast that hurt his bestfriend, but it sent a stream of fire, making the water boy have to roll to the side to dodge.

Unfortunately, a tree root caught Percy's foot, making pain shoot through his body. The damn root sprained his ankle! Still, he was able to swing his sword at the beast, cutting off it's snout. It ran away in pain and confusion.

However, it regained some of it's composure and glared at the water boy menacingly before it charged the Son of Poseidon. Percy tried to get back up, but with his sprained ankle, he didn't get very far.

Seeing her boyfriend about to be trampled on by an elephant sized bronze bull, Annabeth shouted, "Tyson! Help him!"

Somewhere near, towards the crest of the hill, Tyson wailed, "Can't-get-through!"

"I, Annabeth Chase, give you permission to enter camp!"

Thunder shook the hillside. Suddenly Tyson was there, barreling towards Percy, yelling: "Percy and new friends need help!" He got between Percy and the bull just as it sent a stream of fire towards them.

"Tyson!" Percy yelled as his friend was engulfed in flames as it swirled around him like a red tornado.

When the fire died, Tyson was still standing there, completely unharmed. Not even his grungy clothes were scorched. The bull must've been as surprised as Percy was, because before it could unleash a second blast, Tyson balled and slammed them into the bull's face. "BAD COW!"

His fist made a crater where the bronze bull's snout used to be. Two small columns of flame shot out it's ears. Tyson hit it again, and the bronze crumpled under his hands like aluminum foil. The bull's face now looked like a sock puppet pulled inside out.

"FOS RO DA!" Conner yelled now recovered still in his dragon aspect form.

The bull was sent back landing on it's back. It's legs moved feebly in the air, steam coming out of the head in odd places.

Annabeth ran over to her boyfriend and saw that his ankle was making him grunt in pain, so she gave him some Olympian nectar to drink and he felt a lot better thanks to it's healing properties. That is when he noticed a burning smell that was coming from him, which was all the arm hair he used to have but now was singed off. Oh well, not much loss there.

"Ugh, thank gods that's over!" Percy said happily.

"You are just lucky that you are not dead." Annabeth kissed him.

"Percy you alright?" " Conner checked on his bestfriend taking off his dragon skull designed helmet.

"Yeah and where did you get that armor from?" Percy asked a little intimidated by his armor.

"Made from dragon bones and dragon scales one of toughest armors on this earth." Conner answered. "Besides daedric armor."

"Can you at least take off the helmet cause your kind of scaring me a little." Percy said as Conner nods and took off his helmet

It was then they saw Clarisse, seething. She pulled off her helmet and glared right at Percy. "YOU! RUIN! EVERYT-" She stopped yelling when she seen Conner with out his dragon helmet, Clarisse was trying to find a better word to describe how he looked. _"Woah he's hot."_ She thought to herself.

"You alright there?" Conner asked with questioning look.

"Yeah." Clarisse answered quickly. "But who are you?"

Before he could answer he was interrupted by Annabeth. "Clarisse, She said, "You've got wounded campers. "

"I'll be back," Clarisse glared at Percy, then trudged off to assess the damage.

Percy then saw his friend Tyson and said in awe and confusion, "You didn't die."

Tyson looked down like he was embarrassed. "I am sorry. I came to help. Disobeyed you."

"My fault," Annabeth said. "I had no choice. I had to let Tyson cross the boundary line to save you. Otherwise, you would've died."

"Wait, what do you mean, let him cross the barrier." Percy said confused.

"Dude, you haven't notice it yet man even I knew that." Conner sighed.

"What do you mean?" Percy asked.

"Percy," Annabeth said, "Have ever looked at Tyson closely? I mean... In the face? Ignore the Mist, and really look at him."

Percy sighed before he looked at his tall friend, I mean really looked this time and saw the mist disappear around his face area and that made Percy's eyes widen.

"Tyson," Percy stammered. "You're a-"

"Cyclops," Annabeth offered. "A baby, by the looks of him. Probably why he couldn't get past the boundary line as easily as the bulls. Tyson's one of the homeless orphans."

"One of the what?"

"Percy," Annabeth paused, "Tyson here are mistakes. Children of nature spirts and gods. They don't come out right and no one wants them and so they get tossed out onto the streets and they grow up wild. Not sure how Tyson found you but I guess it is a good thing.

Clarisse came back over and wiped the sweat off her forehead. "Jackson, if you can stand, get up. We need to carry the wounded back to the Big House, let Tantalus know what's happened. "HUN KAAL!" They all heard a shout, then someone appeared.

"So what do I owe the pleasure of my little half-brother calling me." Felldir the Old said amused.

"These campers could use some help getting the wounded out of here." Conner said and she nods.

 **And Done**


	3. Chapter 3

**I Would To Thank You For Your Reviews**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Elder Scrolls**

Lets Begin

After Felldir the Old helped with getting the wounded campers she bid farewell to his half-brother then disappeared, while Percy asked who Tantalus was, Clarisse retorted and explained who he was, then she got to telling them about Thalia's tree. The pine tree's needles were yellow. A huge pile of dead ones littered the base of the tree, In the center of the trunk, three feet from the ground, was a puncture mark the size of a bullet hole, oozing green sap.

"Oh...crap." Percy said with wide eyes.

"We have to do something to save Thalia!" Annabeth declared.

As they walked through the camp with Conner to the Big House. The forest looked a little sickly and everyone was on edge, and there was whispers among the campers as Conner was walking by still in his dragon armor.

"That's the Dragonborn." One camper whispered.

"He'll tear us apart just saying a word."

"He's hot!"

"Does he have a girlfriend."

"That's some sick armor he has on."

"He doesn't look that tough." Another camper from Ares cabin said but didn't notice Conner was behind him.

"Is that a challenge?" Conner said with a deadly tone making him shiver as he was towering over everybody, "Because I like a challenge." The son of Ares quickly shook his head. "Hmpf that's what I thought." He walked off leaving behind a scared teen.

When they got to the Big House, they found Chiron in his apartment, listening to favorite 1960s lounge music while he packed his saddlebags. He was a centaur after all. From the waist up he looks like a regular middle- aged guy with curly brown hair and scraggly beard. From the waist down, he's a white stallion. He can pass for a human by compacting his lower half into a magic wheelchair. Percy knew that form easily since he was his teacher in the last school he was in.

As soon as they saw the man, Tyson froze, "PONY!" he screamed with stars in his eye.

Annabeth ran up and hugged him. "Chiron, what's happening? You're not...leaving?" Her voice was shaky. Chiron was like a second father to her.

Chiron ruffled her hair and gave her a kindly smile. "Hello, child. And Percy, my goodness and who is this may I ask.

"Conner Son of Akatosh," He responded.

"My gods never would have thought a Dragonborn would be here in camp Half-Blood." the Centaur shocked and shook his hand.

"But this is crazy!" Annabeth cried getting Chiron attention. "Chiron, you couldn't have had anything to do with poisoning Thalia's tree!"

"Nevertheless," Chiron sighed, "Some in Olympus do not trust me now, under the circumstances."

"I don't like it." Percy said with an angry scowl. He really didn't like Mr. D at the moment.

Chiron's face darkened. He stuffed a Latin-English dictionary into his saddlebag while the Frank Sinatra music oozed from his boom box.

Tyson was staring at Chiron in amazement. He whimpered like he wanted to pat Chiron's flank but was afraid to come closer. "Pony?"

Chiron stiffed. "My dear young Cyclops! I am a centaur."

"Chiron," Percy said. "What about the tree? What happened?"

He shook his head sadly. "The poison used on Thalia's pine is something from the Underworld, Percy. Some venom even I have never seen. It must have from a monster quite deep in the pits of Tartarus."

"While you talk about what ever is going on," Conner said getting everyone's attention, "And since this is none of my business I'm gonna have a look around." They all nodded as he left.

XXX

As Conner was walking around and not paying attention, he ran into a girl with raven black flowing hair that flowed down her back, Beautiful blue eyes, a milky skin tone and wearing a customized orange Camp Half-Blood shirt. "Sorry I didn't see you." Conner apologized helping her up.

"No it's my fault I wasn't looking were I was going." the Girl waved it off and looking up at the towering figure.

"I'm Conner." the Young Dovah said with a charming smile.

"Silena daughter of Aphrodite." She said blushing. " _Hello handsome."_ Silena thought.

"I'm kind of new here." Conner says shyly.

"Yeah I can tell," Silena said, "I can show you around if you want?"

"That would great." Conner said.

When they were walking she decide to ask him a question. "So Conner who is your godly parent?"

"Akatosh lord of the dragons." the Dragonborn replied.

"So your a Dragonborn!" Silena says in shock cause she never met a child of Akatosh before.

"Guilty." Conner joked with a smirk making her blush again.

"So can you tame a dragon?" Silena curios.

"Why yes I can" Conner said and that's when another voice called. "Silena I see you showing the newbie around." the Voice known as Clarisse joked.

"Newbie huh is that how you treat new campers." Conner shot back with a challenging smirk.

"What looking to spar." Clarisse challenged.

"Sure why not." Conner accepting the challenge making Silena eyes widen and followed after them along with everyone following. Percy and Annabeth come out of the Big House with confused looks of their faces. "What's going on?" Annabeth asked one of the campers. "Clarisse just challenged the new camper." One from the Ares cabin said going to go watch with Annabeth and Percy following.

With Clarisse and Conner

Clarisse and Conner stared each other down for a brief moment. "Just because you took down the bull easily doesn't mean you can take me down!" Clarisse glared at the Dragonborn who smirked and conjured a dragon sword. "WULD!" Conner shouted shoulder checking Clarisse knocking her over. "And you should be aware that you are fighting the one who defeated the World-Eater." He said making everyone jaws drop.

"That was you!" Silena said in awe like everyone else.

"Oh yeah that was me." Conner replied while Clarisse now recovered and took advantage of his distraction and charged at him with her spear, Conner sees this and sidesteps and slashed her armor making a mark on it.

"You know you look really cute when your angry." Conner said making her blush. "TIID!" Everything slowed down for a moment as he took her spear tripping her with it and pointing it at her neck. "Do you yield." He says in a deadly tone making everyone gulp. She sighs in defeat and nods her head. "Good lad." the Dragonborn said helping her up and giving her back her spear. "I wouldn't mind sparring with you again." Conner walking away winking at her making her blush even more.

"I really hope he doesn't have a girlfriend." Clarisse still blushing mumbled but Silena heard her.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he does." Silena said. "Cause man he's a hottie!"

XXX

The sun was setting behind the dining pavilion as the campers came up from their cabins. The little group stood in the shadow of a marble column and watched them file. Annabeth was still pretty shaken up, but she promised she'd talk to the boys later. Then she went off to join her siblings from the Athena cabin-a dozen boys and girls with blond hair and gray eyes like hers. Annabeth wasn't the oldest, but she'd been at camp more summers than just about anybody. You could tell that by looking at her camp necklace-one bead for every summer, and Annabeth had six. No one questioned her right to lead the line.

Next came Clarisse, leading the Ares cabin. She had one arm in a sling and a nasty-looking gash on her cheek, and a bruise on her left arm from Conner when they spared, but otherwise her encounter with the bronze bulls didn't seem to have fazed. Someone had taped a piece of paper to her back that said, YOU MOO, GIRL! But nobody in her cabin was bothering to tell her bout it. But Conner seen and decide to tell her, he walks up behind her and taps her shoulder. She reacted by throwing a punch but Conner caught her fist.

"So is this how you greet someone?" Conner smirked letting her fist go, "Cause I would hate having to say hello to you every morning."

"Sorry didn't know it was you," Clarisse apologized blushing. "So what did you come over for." He whispered In her ear, "WHAT AND NONE OF YOU TOLD ME!" the Daughter of Ares yelled making them jump. Conner walked over to where Percy was.

As soon as the last campers had flied in, Percy led Tyson and Conner into the middle of the pavilion. Conversation faltered. Heads turned. "Who invited that?" somebody at the Apollo table murmured.

From the head table a familiar voice drawled, "Well, well, if it isn't Peter Johnson. My millennium is complete."

Percy gritted his teeth. "Percy Jackson...sir."

Mr. D sipped his Diet Coke. "Yes. Well, as you young people say these days: Whatever.

Mr. D was wearing his usual leopard-pattern Hawaiian shirt, walking shorts, and tennis shoes with black socks. With his pudgy belly and his blotchy red face, he looked like a Las Vegas tourist who'd stayed up too late in the casinos. Behind him, a nervous-looking satyr was peeling the skins off grapes and handing them to Mr. D one at a time.

Mr. D's real name is Dionysus. The god of wine. Zeus appointed him director of Camp Half-Blood to dry out for a hundred years-a punishment for chasing some off-limits wood nymph.

Next to him, where Chiron usually sat, was someone Percy had never seen before-a pale, horribly thin man in a threadbare orange prisoner's jump-suit. The number over his pocket read 0001. He had blue shadows under his eyes, dirty fingernails, and badly cut gray hair, like his last haircut had been done with a weed whacker. He stared at Percy, his eyes made him nervous. He looked... fractured. Angry and frustrated and hungry all at the same time.

"This boy," Dionysus told him, "You need to watch. Poseidon's child, you know."

"Ah!" the Prisoner said. "That one His tone made it obvious that he and Dionysus had already discussed Percy at length. "And uh...who is the very tall one with Percy besides the cyclops?"

"Oh that one," Mr. D paused out of fear. "That's the Son of Akatosh." the prisoner eyes widen and he dropped his fork.

"I am Tantalus," the Prisoner said a bit shaky, but smiled coldly. "On special assignment here until, well, until my Lord Dionysus decides otherwise. And you, Perseus Jackson, I do expect you to refrain from causing any more trouble."

"Trouble?" Percy demanded while Conner gave him a death glare making him go paler than he was before.

Dionysus snapped his fingers. A newspaper appeared on the table-the front page of today's New York Post, There was Percy's yearbook picture from Meriwether Prep. It was hard for the water boy to make out the headline, but he had a pretty good guess what it said. Something like: Thirteen-Year-Old Lunatic Torches Gymnasium.

"Great... just what I needed." Percy groaned.

"Yes, trouble," Tantalus said with satisfaction, "You caused plenty of it last summer, I understand." Percy was too mad to speak. Then there was a loud distant roar and everybody got into a battle stance until they seen a familiar ruby red dragon, the beast land in front of the campers scaring Mr. D and Tantalus out of their shoes.

"Greetings Dovahkiin." Odahviing said in English shocking everyone.

"So what does my big reptilian friend want?" Conner teased shocking everyone more.

"Paarthurnax has requested you to come to the throat of the world." Odahviing replied.

"Ugh fos dreh tol avok naram siigonis laan?" Conner growled In annoyance.

"rok saag nii lost _kusil."_ the Dragon said.

"flogah fos tiid dreh mu lif." the young Dovah groaned.

"Mu vis lif ko feyl." Odahviing said then turns his head towards Tantalus making him shiver. "Ahrk wo los daar sliinvu joor?"

"Oo tol los Tantalus." Conner responded smirking making Tantalus scared even more.

"This mortal doesn't look satisfying." Odahviing said in amusement as the Prisoner fainted. "HAHAHAHA!" the Ruby Red Dragon laughed shaking the sky.

"Okay Odahviing you can stop scaring him now." Conner says holding back a laughter while the dragon mumbles a curse word in his native tongue making him gasp and his eyes go wide.

"What did he say?" Percy asked still weary of the dragon.

"Trust me It's better if you don't know." Conner insisted not wanting his friend to know what the dragon said.

"I swell goat." Odahviing said in a hungry tone making all the satyrs go pale.

"Odahviing you promised you never eat another satyr." Conner said then he slapped his hand over his mouth when he said that. "Oh crap."

"He's eaten a satyr before!" One satyr exclaimed.

"He kinda mistook it for a goat." Conner said rubbing the back of his head.

Tantalus now recovered said, "Keep that beast out of here!" Conner eyes changed from teal colored to dragon blue eyes that glowed and grinned making the whole camp shiver. "What scared of dragon cause you should be more afraid of me." Conner said as his voice shook the area. Tantalus gulped and grabbed for the glass, but it scooted away before he could touch it. A few drops of root beer spilled, and Tantalus tried to dab them with his fingers, but the drops rolled away like quicksilver before he could touch them. He growled and turned towards the plate of barbecue. He picked up a fork and tried to stab it but it moved away shooting off the table, while Conner burst out laughing.

"Man whatever you did must had been terrible." Conner trying to contain his laughter.

Tantalus glared at the young Dovah who stopped but had a smirk on his face.

XXX

When the campers were done with dinner they all sat at the camp fire, but the fire was kind of low as everyone was not in the mood and the Apollo cabin was trying to keep everyone's spirits up by singing camp-fire songs.

That's when Annabeth decides to finally ask Conner about his adventures. "Hey Conner you're still gonna tell us about your about your quest you went on" She asked getting all the campers attention, even Mr.D and Tantalus stopped what their doing to listen.

"Sure why not which one do want hear about cause cause I did a lot of them?" Conner asked but before she could answer Odhaviing cut her off. "You should tell them of Miraak the first born."

Conner tensed up a bit after the Dragon mentioned that name but still decides to tell the tale. "During the period of time when the dragons ruled over the mortals," The flames began to help him tell the story images of dragons ruling over the mortals and everyone sees a very large black dragon that send shivers on their spines. "Miraak served as a dragon priest on the island of Solstheim." Then the campfire showed the island. "He came into possession of the Black Book which in turn led him to servitude under Hermaeus Mora, the Daedric Prince of Knowledge and Fate," "You met a Daedra before?" This time it was Clarisse who asked.

"Oh yeah I met tons of Daedra I'm even become some of the Daedra champions." The Dragonborn said getting more shocked looks from everyone even Mr. D and Tantalus and to prove he was a champion of one the Daedra, he held up his right hand showing them a silver ring with a wolfs head on it.

"Dude you married?" Percy joked getting laughs from most of the camp then Conner jabbed him in his side making him fold. "No you kelp for brains it's the ring of Hircine Daedric Prince of the hunt." He said.

"And what is so great about a simple ring?" Tantalus snorted getting everyone's attention. "So you got a ring from that demon..." He was cut off a voice making everyone jump except Conner cause he knew the voice.

" _I beg to differ."_ A figure who was over over six feet tall holding a spear.

"Lord Hircine." The young Dovah greeted him respectively and bowed.

 _"No need for Formality's my Champion!"_ The Lord of the Hunt waved him off. _"Tantalus the first prey to ever escaped from my children and Dionysus how long has it been ol chum?"_

Mr. D sent a friendly smile at the Daedric Prince, "Its been two centuries old friend."

" _You're father still has you on the restriction,"_ Hircine says examining his spear then remembered what he came here for.

"Not to interrupted this reunion but with all respect Lord Hircine but what did you come here for?" Conner said folding arms over his blue shirt.

"Ah yes there's an artifact has been stolen from me and need you to retrieve it." The Daedra of the hunt said as everyone in the camp looks in interest

"Let guess your Savior's hide was stolen I presume?" Conner says dryly to Hircine who nods. "Fine I go retrieve your fur coat." He said bitterly.

"Good now I'll be taking my leave then." Hircine says as he was about to teleport till a thought came up. "Oh almost forgot it's located at Gallows Rock." The lord of the hunt said causing the Dragonborn to tense up as he disappeared.

"Conner what's Gallows Rock?" Percy asked his bestfriend.

"Gallows Rock his home of the werewolf hunters." Conner says bluntly making everyone's eyes to widen.

"But that shouldn't be problem cause they hunt..." Percy realised why. "Your a werewolf?" The son of Poseidon says getting a nod from Conner, "How long have you been a werewolf?" Percy voiced everyone's thoughts.

"All my life." Conner admitted not taking his eyes off the ring he has on. "Have you ever notice that I would leave before the night of a full moon?" Percy's best friend said.

"Dude does your mother know?" The son of Poseidon asked the same question on everybody's minds.

"Oh you mean Aela yeah she because she's one also." Conner said making Percy's and everyone scared in camp eyes widen and jaws on the floor, "And for one she's not my mom."

"Wait so who your mom is?" Annabeth asked.

"No never met her." Conner shrugged and it's got everyone thinking if he's a Demi-god, then that would mean he would be the first Dragonborn Demi-god.

"Okay campers the harpies will be enforcing curfew from now on, and they are always hungry! Goodnight, my dear campers. Sleep well and Conner since your probably a demi-god you will be sleeping in the Hermes Cabin." Tantalus said and with a wave of Tantalus's hand, the fire was extinguished, and campers trailed off towards their cabins in the dark.

Mount Olympus

Up on Olympus a figure watch the Dragonborn through a projection with a smile on her face. "Soon my son. You have to wait a little longer." The figure said.

 **Hey Everyone Sorry For The Long Wait Had Writers Block But Please R &R.**


	4. AUTHOR NOTE

**AUTHOR NOTE I'M REALLY SORRY FOR THIS BUT I'M HAVING PROBLEM ON WHO CAN I CONNER'S GODLY MOTHER AND I ALREADY HAVE SOME IDEAS I JUST WANT YOU TO VOTE WHO.**

 **ARTEMIS**

 **HESTIA**

 **LADY CHAOS**

 **OTHER**


	5. Son of the Hearth

**I do not own Percy Jackson or Elder Scrolls but I do own my OC and I am so sorry for having all of you wait for so long but I hope this chapter makes up for it.**

Lets Begin

 **(Conner's Pov)**

I had woken up fairly early since everyone else in the cabin was still sleeping so I went to bathroom, washed up, fix his shoulder length brown hair and got changed with his new half blood t-shirt with his dragon tattoos showing and grey cargos and a orange belt with black combat boots on before he exited the cabin.

The sun had barely just come up so the morning mist around the camp was still there. I saw a few of the wood nymphs heading over towards the dining pavilion, no doubt they were preparing for the morning breakfast. Some of them looked over a little surprised to see him up already but he gave them a friendly smile and wave which they happily gave back.

I cracked my neck and did a few warm up stretches before he went for a morning run around the camp and put his IPod in his ears.

As I ran around the camp he looked at his surroundings and marvelled at how beautiful it looked under the first rays of the sun. Everything seemed to glimmer and shine especially the big golden cabin. I quickly looked at away when he feared he would go blind from looking at it for too long.

The run around camp didn't take long for me to finish before he wound up in front of the big house. I doubted anyone else was up but shrugged it off.

As I wandered over to the straw dummies, I noticed the three guys from yesterday were sparring together again. The dirty blond was trying to fight one-versus-two against the short kid and the blue-eyed one. He was doing okay, but I noticed that all three of them looked sloppy and awkward, as if sword-fighting didn't come naturally to them.

I turned away from them, summoned my sword and shield and launched into a routine, slashing and hacking and weaving through the dummies. As always, I imagined that they were real enemies fighting back, dodging imaginary sword strokes, shield blocks and parries. Just like last time, the three other demigods stopped their little skirmish to observe my practice.

Once the dummies had been torn to shreds, I lowered my sword, breathing heavily. I walked over to the open drink cooler and grabbed a bottle of red Gatorade, downing it eagerly. As I was drinking, I noticed out of the corner of my eye that the three kids were approaching me.

The guy with the gray eyes and dirty blond hair held out his hand, which I grasped strongly. "Hey, I'm Malcolm Pace," he introduced. "Son of Athena." He gestured to the other two guys, first the one with blue eyes and golden hair and then the short one with brown hair and the permanent scowl. "These guys are Will Solace and Michael Yew, sons of Apollo."

I smiled smiled and shook both their hands. "Conner Harris " I simply said.

"Son of Akatosh." Will finished. "We heard."

I thought that was a little weird, until I flashed back to the bonfire last night. "Ah, right. Of course you do." I shrugged and turned to head back for another round. "Nice meeting you all!" I called over my shoulder.

"Hey, wait!" Malcolm called. I stopped and turned back to them. He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Um, we were watching you practice and, well…"

"We're not really very good at close combat fighting," Michael chimed in. "Malcolm is an amazing strategist, and Will and I are expert marksmen, but none of us are that good with a sword."

"I guess what we're trying to say," said Malcolm, "is that we were wondering if you could, um, maybe give us some tips?"

I considered them for a moment, taking in their hopeful expressions, and shrugged again. "Okay," I acquiesced. "But you have to do exactly as I tell you, alright?" They nodded eagerly. "Then let's get to work."

For the next few hours, I instructed Malcolm, Michael, and Will in everything I knew about swordplay. Even though they claimed not to have much skill, they were quick learners, possibly due to their natural inclination as demigods to be adept at fighting. They listened avidly to everything I told them and showed them, and were usually able to replicate each move after only a few tries.

Finally, I noticed they were starting to tire, and I called a halt. "Nice work, you guys," I complimented them. "You've earned a water break."

Once again, I strode over to the cooler and picked out three water bottles and another red Gatorade. I tossed a water to each of the guys, then sat down on a bench next to the cooler. Michael and the others soon joined me.

If you haven't been to Camp Half-Blood before, how'd you learn to fight like that?" Malcolm asked at one point. "You're better than almost everyone here, except maybe Percy or Clarisse.

"Well my sister Aela taught me everything ." He answered having a flashback.

 _Flashback_

3 _Years ago_

 _Out in a open field was a tall red head that had on her ancient nord armor with an iron shield, a iron dagger and her hunting bow._

" _Aela can you tell me again why we have to do this a again?" A young Conner asked with his steel armor on and two steel swords on his hips and his helmet on the ground with his short brown hair._

 _The red head nord gave him an evil smirk that he knows all to well. "I just wanted to see if the little whelp hasn't been slacking off." Aela says cracking her neck and taking out her Iron dagger. "Now quiet your whining come at me with everything you got!" she shouted and with they both charged at each other._

 _Flashback end_

After I finished telling them and To my pleasant surprise, the three demigods were in awe and actually turned out to be incredibly easy to talk to. Just like with Percy and his friends. Just when they were bout to ask him a voice called out to him.

"Hey Conner!" a feminine voice yells, He says goodbye to Will and Michael turns and came face to face with Clarisse who had a determined look, "Look can you be my partner for the chariot race in a few days?" She says with a hint of embarrassments in her voice.

"Wouldn't that be kind of overkill?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. "With us on the same team?"

"I know that but come on we'll pretty bad ass team right?" Clarisse said not give him room for arguments, making the young Dragonborn cross his arms in thought. "Well you do have a point now that you mention it." I say with a small smirk.

"So is that a yes or a no?" the Daughter of Ares huffed in annoyance while trying to keep herself from blushing cause of that stupid but hot smirk of his. _"Woah!"_ Clarisse shook her head snapping back into reality.

"Hm okay." I said with a mad grin.

Clarisse smiled. "Cool, now let's make sure we win this!" She said as they went to work

XXX

 **(Third pov)**

For the next few days Conner had been helping Clarisse work on their chariot but before he they started on it the Dovahkin left the camp to get what Paarthurnax wanted.

 _(Flashback)_

 _When Conner arrived at the Throat of the World he was greeted by a large tan dragon with tattered skin on his wings and tail, broken and chipped horns and chin-spikes, dulled color in his skin and eyes, and several teeth missing and showing clear signs of great age, that was much larger than Odaviing who was perched on a stone wall._

 _"Drem yol lok Dovahkiin" The Old One greeted his fellow Dovah_.

 _"Paarthurnax what is so Important that you sent Odahviing?" Conner asked calmly before he saw a figure leaning on the stone wall who stood at 7'6ft. He looks just past the age of forty years yet had an energy that was as strong as man in his prime. His white hair just fell past his shoulder and his robes flickered like fire in a hearth. His golden eyes conveyed a calm strength that could weather any storm. Those eyes were currently locked on my own burning amber orbs._

 _"Hey dad." the Dragonborn says blankly looking up at his father who towered over him with his arms crossed. "I been meaning to ask this for a longtime now..." Conner trails off when Akatosh cut him off._

 _"I already knew." Akatosh said in a calm tone that would shock most people. "You want to know who your mother his?" the Dragon god of time says as his son nods his head allowing for him to go on. "Conner what I am about to tell you can never leave this mountain you have to swear on the river of Styx.."_

 _"Wait why do I have to swear?" Conner asked with a raised eyebrow before he came realization as to why was important. "I'm a demi-god so the rules apply to me to." He sighs as he dropped his head as Akatosh nods his head in amusement._

 _"But you do know I can't really tell you who she is until she claims you?" Akatosh said making Conner grunt in annoyance that his father heard. "And plus she wanted to wait till you reached camp half-blood."_

 _"Okay I Conner Harris son of Akatosh swear on the river of Styx to never tell anyone what you are going to tell me!" Conner swore as thunder rumbled in the distance._

 _(Flashback ended)_

 **(Clarisse's pov)**

Me and Conner were working on our chariot non stop and I can honestly say that it was bad ass.

The chariot itself was ebony black the wheels was blood red and had spikes coming out of it with a red dragon symbol on the front but that was only the cool part.

The best part of the chariot was it's horse's.

One horse a all black with red eyes that seem to glow her name Shadowmere. The other horse I instantly fell in love with it was a skeleton horse with green flames surrounding it, the horse itself was a beauty and his name was Arvark and then I did something I never thought I would do.

I hugged him and that was something I never did that to anyone making him go wide eyed.

"Sorry" I said in the lamest way possible. Conner waves it off.

"Come on lets finish this chariot shall we." Conner chuckles as he carrys one of chariot wheel on his shoulder with ease shocking Clarisse with his strength.

He shrugs it off as he processed towards the chariot, like seriously though it was nothing compared to a log.

(Time Skip)

(Third pov)

Conner was walking through camp half-blood with a lot of things on his mind when he felt a very warm presence when he turned to where he felt it. What he saw confused him, he sees a girl bout 8 years old tending to a fire.

The young girl then glances at him with a warm smile. "Hello." she greeted him.

"Uh hi." Conner says back nervously cause of the fact that her features looks a little closer to his own. "Ok quick question and I mean no offense did you just appear out of nowhere?" the Dragonborn asked.

The girl just laughs softly. "You could say that Conner." She said in voice that drew him in.

"You seem to a lot on your mind." The red haired girl said calmly.

"You wouldn't believe the half of it." Conner muttered. "I can't believe after all this time now I find out my mother's an Olympian she could've at least send a sign but no and just like every Greek god they forget thier own children!" He ranted but stopped cause he felt embarrassed cause he telling all his problems.

"Sorry I didn't mean to blow up on you." Conner said awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

"No I understand what you're going through." She says. "All demi-gods go through the same thing some never get claimed."

But before Conner can say more he heard two familiar voices shouting coming from the pier.

He is a monster, why can't you just see that?" Annabeth called out as Percy began walking away from Annabeth with an angry look on my face.

"I don't care. It doesn't mean you can go around treating him like that, even if he is what he is," Percy said though he was looking a little unsure.

He nodded to Conner as he went passed before storming back to the cabins to get Tyson who had taken a likening to the Hephaestus cabin. Then again they were not that surprised since Tyson did love to make stuff.

He approached Annabeth who was now sitting on the docks and had taken her shoes of to dip her feet in the water. She heard a small bump next to her and found Conner staring out at the sea.

They sat there in silence for a few minutes enjoying the peaceful silence before Conner spoke up. "So what was that all about?"

Annabeth did not say anything but instead looked away as if she was ashamed.

"Was this about Tyson again?" he asked. He did not get an answer back immediately before Annabeth eventually nodded her head. "Why do you hate them so much? Why do you hate Cyclops so much? I understand that they are monsters and that a lot of them hurt people but it still does not excuse why you hate Tyson. He is one of the good ones."

Annabeth bit her lip a little.

"I had a bad experience with a Cyclops when I was seven. It kind of always stuck with me."

"Tell me what happened," he asked but could see the uneasy look on Annabeth's face she then takes a deep breath the begins to explain.

The night Grover was escorting us to camp, he got confused and he took some wrong turns. We were in Brooklyn at the time and we ended up in a Cyclops lair where we met a Cyclops. We thought we could trust him since he was acting all nice but it was all just an act."

Annabeth blinked back a tear.

"I remember finding the main room. There were bones all over the floor. And there were Thalia and Luke and Grover, tied up and gagged, hanging from the ceiling like smoked hams. The Cyclops was starting a fire in the middle of the floor. I drew my knife, but he heard me. He turned and smiled. He spoke, and somehow he knew my dad's voice. I guess he just plucked it out of my mind. He said, 'Now, Annabeth, don't you worry. I love you. You can stay here with me. You can stay forever."

"I ended up stabbing him in the foot which gave me just enough time to cut Thalia loose. She took care of the Cyclops while I got the others free. We ran and survived but the memory has always stuck with me."

"You continue to impress me Annabeth. You really are a lot stronger then you realise," he whispered making her smile a little.

"You know if you tell Percy then he will come to understand just like I now understand. He may be hard headed but he will get it eventually."

"Sometimes us guys just need a little more time to think things through," he said making her laugh a little while giving him a hug.

"That's true I suppose," before they broke the hug. Though Conner did turn to look at her with his amber eyes looking into her grey ones.

"You know I will always been there to protect you, don't you Bethy?" He asked causing her to look at him with her steely grey eyes and for her to smile and nod.

The moment was ruined when a small tremor was felt around the camp.

Both Annabeth and Conner ran to the entrance along with the rest of the campers.

"Whats going on?" Percy's voice came from behind them.

No didn't get to answer when everyone saw a being the was 15ft tall with a beard on it's horrid face and had a very large club in its hand.

"What in the Hades a Giant doing?" Conner muttered but Percy and Annabeth heard him.

The moment the Giants eyes locked onto the Dragonborn's he charged at sole purpose it was here for.

The ground shook in its wake as the Giant raised it's club high ready to demolish Conner seen this.

"MOVE!" Conner shouted as everyone moved or rolled out of its way as the club came down hard making a small crater in the ground. The Dragonborn summoned his steel armor along with both his dragon bone sword and glass sword.

Conner slashed the back of its leg making the Giant grunt in pain. Percy the comes from behind it, he climes on it's back then stabs his sword into the Giant's neck making it grunt again.

The Giant knocks the son of Poseidon off it's back making fall to the ground with painful yelp. Conner took a deep breath then shouts.

 **"FOS RO DA!"** The Dragonborn shout creating a thunderous sound around camp half-blood knocking the Giant 20ft into the air crashing onto the ground while knocking it's club out of it's hand.

As it was getting up the campers from the Apollo cabin started firing arrows at the Giant while everyone from the Ares cabin charged into battle.

Percy finally recovered running to his friends side along with Clarisse which was a shocker since she is not going in head first.

"So dragon boy whats the plan since you're probably the only one who knows how to take down the thing?" Clarisse asked with her spear in her hands.

"Well for one thing keep your distance and they can be really dumb sometimes so Percy I'm going to need for you to distract it." Conner answered getting a nob from Percy who started getting it's attention.

"You don't really have a plan do you?" Clarisse said giving him a look.

"Nope just gonna wing it." Conner said with a smirk as she shot him one back. "Now come on let's get back to the battle shall we." He says sternly making her focus back on the Giant.

While Percy was distracting the Giant he thinking he was way in over his head cause he never fought anything this huge before but he was not bout give up.

The Giant tried to stomp Percy with his foot and the demi-god rolled up it slashing its back foot making it stumbled.

The Giant didn't have time to react when it felt two people jump on it's back and started stabbing and cutting it then Clarisse stabbed the back of its head killing making it fall to the ground with a large thump on the ground as it dissolved into gold dust.

Cheers rang through the whole entire camp Conner and Percy high-fived each other but everything went quiet when a symbol appeared above Conner. The symbol was that of a hearth.

When that symbol appeared all remaining colour in everyone's faces just drained away and many dropped to the ground in more disbelief. Many knew what they were seeing was a historic moment.

"It can't be" Annabeth said in a whisper as she stared at Conner with disbelief written all over her face. "He can't be hers. She couldn't. She wouldn't."

Mr D who had been watching from the big house appeared next to him with sheer amazement on his face. "I never imagined I would live to see this. Never in my wildest imagination did I think she would have a child.

"Hail Conner Harris Son of Hestia goddess of Hearth."

 **Hey everyone once again I'm sorry for the long wait hope this makes up for it so please RR**

 **And I also forgot I have a poll for my oc I just can't decide who should I pair him with but I have names.**

 **Clarisse**

 **Silena**

 **Katie**

 **Other**


End file.
